


Confessions

by Uchimi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, いぬやしき | Inuyashiki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Musings about life, Touching, just a man talking to his sword, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchimi/pseuds/Uchimi
Summary: Bankotsu’s musings with Banryuu over Kagome, and his second chance at life.In the Band of Seven only Renkotsu and Jakotsu remain within the Mt. Hakurei arc.Part 1 of 2note: Literally a drabble fic that went in it's own direction.
Relationships: Bankotsu/Higurashi Kagome
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Pure becomes Impure.

Impure becomes Pure.

Good becomes Bad.

Bad becomes Good.

Was it an imbalance? One would say it was. With a place such as Mt. Hakurei, the possibilities of what was right and wrong had shifted. Good was Evil, Evil, now Good. The significance of this change meant the ends of the world to those who have not faced a blade. If only it could be said the same for the other…

***

Naraku's castle was an extraordinary building which held nothing but the spirits of those who passed. However the leader of the deadly mercenary group resided within this walls if but for a short moment, taking a simple pleasantry in being alone.

Bankotsu stared at his gleaming reflection with pride. His Banryuu showed him the truth, one of the reasons why he loved it as much as he did. Aside from it being nearly an extension of his body, Banryuu knew how to unsheathe it’s honesty to his master. For every polish and every wipe, Bankotsu had always took his musings to his weapon as though it were a living being. Even in his previous life this was simply no different.

On mornings like these, as Bankotsu wiped away the dried blood off his blade his thoughts would wander often. His goal to seek pleasure should be limitless and now with being reborn again, it’s as though he could pick up where he left off. He and his band of seven rolling through the countryside, a trail of blood in their wake. The fear in villager’s eyes as they neared was always a thrill he sought like a wolf preparing to chase sheep.

They took what they wanted when they wanted. The lives of the wicked were always meant to be chaotic, and in death it would only continue. The price any damned sinner would pay for a treacherous life would be to live in hell, pillaging and challenging even the gods of death should they try. Why else would he continue to be a murderous mercenary if not for having no fear of death itself? He’s killed nearly a thousand demons and beheaded a thousand warlords.

His very soul was soaked in darkness. This was an unaffected matter that he knew well. Like the Shikon jewel itself, he attracted those who sought for such power, how else did his comrades become so notorious for their hard work. Legends were to be made of them and with this second chance of life, they would be seen as deities. He knew of Hell's land, he’s lived and battled within it and yet—

Banryuu’s glint caught Bankotsu’s reflection again. A small smile on his face. The shards embedding in it's blade gleamed and continued to give his weapon a beautiful shine. The soft pink hue was like watered down blood—or at least he continues to believe that. Banryuu had a way of distracting him sometimes with the way they caught his eyes.

“Look at you Banryuu.” He mused, scrubbing off the final specs of blood. He felt like a giddy schoolboy. “Everyone’s taken such good care of you since I’ve been gone. Even the Lord himself has probably tried to use you as a mirror with how they polished you so fine.”

He set his weapon down on a cloth beside him, his hand still resting on the hilt. Though the mercenary would never admit to it, he had a fondness for little things. 

Simple, simple things. They were never of materials or money—as amazing as they always were—but rather something in the heart. The bond of the brotherhood he shared was a very prominent example.

After Suikotsu’s second death, he realized just a bit of the value of a second chance. To thank Jakotsu for his efforts, and to let it be known to his own heart that there was a means of being human. Even through the evil and the darkness, he was only a human being. Specter it may be for now, but he was human through and through. If anything, he would do what it took to keep his family in tact. If only he could savor the freedom as a family just a little longer, sadly it had been snipped short.

His body leaned back, looking at the wooden ceiling within the castle walls. The only remaining bonds of the Seven were of Renkotsu and Jakotsu. Hopefully they would be fine, he sent them off with a warm farewell.

The hum of his halberd caught his eye. Pink emitting around his Banryuu as though it wanted to say something to him over his musings. Bankotsu stared for a good while with a curiously playful look.

 _Pink_.

Pure, clean, pink…

“That girl reminds me of you.” He mused to his weapon. Of course he wouldn't forget a face so easily, he had possession of her jewel shards. He remained transfixed on his halberd’s slightly tinged glow. “The one who shot the arrow at me.” An inquisitive look reflected back to him.

“Ka. Go. Me.”

The word sounded so pure, too sweet for his tongue. His brows furrowed. “Kago…me.” It was as though the word itself forced a pulse where the jewels rested in his throat. His eyes fluttered closed, breathing in the dry air of the room.

“ _Kagome_.”

His arm liquified before his very eyes when he saw her shoot the arrow—and for an instance he felt pure. He felt the purity of his soul in just only a split second.

He washed the feeling down with talks and fights and blood but he knew it better than his comrades would ever understand. He felt changed. The desire for a second life became bittersweet in his mouth, and he didn’t know whether to thank the woman or murder her on the spot. His sins surged as regret in his heart for just a moment as it sprang through with that single arrow.

It scorched his mind forever since then.

She was raw in both emotion and power, ferocity he had not seen in a woman in ages. He didn’t dismiss her prowess as a miko, in fact there was a craving for him to have her join. Someone as powerful as her…

“How can you be powerful, and still remain pure…?” The mercenary's brows furrowed. It was a question he asked the space around him, seeking for a response.

The eerie silence was an unkind and lonely answer.

“She could kill, she has killed before. Demon or not, a soul is a soul, and yet she’s just... _pure_.” Now his voice turned harsh. His brows creased further as he tried to piece together his thoughts. It wasn’t just about being a priestess, it was more than that. A soul should be tainted if they have blood on their hands, Suikotsu was a glaring memory of that and yet.

And yet. And yet. _And yet!_

“I need to know. I have to know.” He sprung up on to his feet. The craving in his eyes akin to his bloodlust for a fight but it was sparked by something entirely different.

“I _want_ it.”

The mercenary slid the shoji open, confident steps as he made his way down the hallway. His Banryuu proudly gleamed on his back. A curious mind such as his would have to seek out the answers on his own.

His musings were halted by quieted footsteps. Just at the end of the corner stood the little ninja positioned resolutely, waiting for a command. 

“Kohaku.” Bankotsu could only grin. “I got a favor if you could do me one.”

Despite it’s wording, it was not a question. Kohaku only blinked back as he shifted his weight on one leg.

“Could you do me a good favor and find Kagome for me?” The urgency in his tone easily gave way to the other. It didn’t matter anyhow, he wasn’t sure quite yet what he was going to do when he sees her. Though if things became frustrating, he could always take it out on her.

The demon slayer only lifted a brow in confusion. “The priestess?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem for you, just lead me to her and then you’re free to lounge around as you do.”

Kohaku just stayed silent, nodding his head slightly. It wouldn’t be long until she was within he and Banryuu’s grasp.

“Purity..” Bankotsu mused aloud, hands behind his head as he followed the little ninja. “Impurity.”

He wondered if meeting this girl head on would be what he needed to settle the feelings in his soul. Before the arrow pierced him, he was solely focused on selfish wants and needs. He had a drive to make himself into a legend as a notorious mercenary that couldn't be defeated. To roll the countryside and claim what he wanted. Though the more he thought of this little priestess the more he felt the pulse of his shards to see her. Something so blindingly shiny as the shards themselves could also turn dark if given the right conditions, right?

Once more, as Bankotsu stepped off the castle grounds, he wondered if it was tainting the priestess something he really wanted to do—or if it was to be purified himself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu faces Kagome.

She was tucked away in a sliver of the mountain side. He could see her just from the other edge, just a bit away from sight. Should she move ever closer to the edge, she would be sure to plummet.

 **“** Thanks Kohaku.” Bankotsu slapped the boys back with a grin. “You’re free to do as you like now, whatever it is you do.” His friend in question only stood and walked away—a bit of a grimace on his face.

He sat at the opposite cliffside, watching her make her way to a cave that was much further along the path. No doubt with the wind sweeping across her face she would need to recollect herself. He could easily make his way there and get to the questions he had in mind. The mercenary only needed to time it right, should she sense him too soon she may avoid his advances—or try to kill him without so much as a conversation.

“Let’s see now, Kagome.”

* * *

She needed just a moment to rest herself. Her body wedged into the small crevice of the cave. Looking down the path any longer would have just given her an aching heart attack. “Inuyasha…” Kagome closed her eyes. “Please be okay.” The woman shook off her bow and arrows, tossing her head back to take in a breath.

“Well with Jakotsu at his neck, who knows, he may be minced dog meat by now.” A voice chided just a little further within the cave. Kagome’s heart stopped at the realization of who was residing with her.

Her feet scrambled to move back towards the opening—

“Not so fast!” Something blasted it’s way past her face, gleaming and bright. The crushing sound of the cave’s entrance halted her instinctively. She only turned her head to find her terrified expression looking back at her only inches away.

Banryuu wedged it’s way into the bedrock, just a few breaths away from her face. With the weight of the weapon on impact it had forced the cave to collapse just enough that only one person at a time can squeeze through the opening. The light had quickly diminished, leaving just a small glimmer of warmth within the dark.

Bankotsu’s image appeared just behind her with the blade’s guidance, a curious and cocky smirk as he neared her. Too close to fire an arrow, too close to escape. Her heart boomed against her chest.

He knew she was terrified, and he continued to keep that cocky smile on his lips. The shards in his throat were practically humming as he neared her. Banryuu’s tinted hue shined as well giving Kagome’s silhouette more form. “You’re pretty good, any closer and my buddy here woulda cleaved half of your face off.”

He stood over her, pinning her against the wall with a hand as his blade blocked her from escaping from the other side. She was pinned, shaken to respond to his words. The man’s free hand was lifted towards her chest and snapped the priestess to the present.

“Stay back or—!”

“ _Shh_.” He scoffed, glancing to his blade. Kagome’s fierce eyes stayed locked on him even as he was taking his leisurely time to mull in his thoughts. “I don’t want to fight really. Not with you, at least.”

He didn’t want to spend the little time he had bickering. Kohaku did him a task but it wouldn’t be long before Naraku would catch wind. He rather not deal with an old man’s frustrations that he didn’t end the priestess here and now. His lips parted once more. “Listen to me. I have some questions I just wanna ask.”

Her eyes were ferocious. Any subtle movement he made—be it a small flicker of his eyes or even to bend his head to see her clearly—she contemplated if it was an attack. She had a reason to try to find a chink in his armor, being forced into an uncomfortable position.

“Kagome.” That free hand found its digits touching the hem of her shirt. Her breath halted. His voice gave a slight emotion in it that only she noted. “If I touch you, would you still be pure?” Bankotsu’s brows furrowed as he began his wonderings again before her. The fingers felt the fabric was just lighter than his own. Even a dull blade could cut this apart. “If…”

Her eyes stared up at him, and he couldn’t help but notice how reflective they were. “If I let you touch me, would it purify me?”

He had a fondness for simple things. Honesty was one of them.

“What are you getting at Bankotsu?!” Was he serious? Even she knew if she tried to hurt him in any way he wouldn’t allow it. This was all just his own musings. Her hands found a way to move once more, shoving them onto his chestplate. “You’re a murderer—working for Naraku!”

A hard shove didn’t budge him. “Of course I would purify you! And I’ll kill Naraku too! Inuyasha and the others will come and—”

“You’re willing to kill me.” he stated it plainly, though there was a smirk on his face yet again. “You’re goading about killing Naraku, and you nearly died by my brother’s hands, and yet…”

He took her hands and forced her chin up at him. His eyes narrowed in a moment of silence save for the caves quiet whistling. Kagome bit her lip, holding back a growl. “Back off—”

“And _yet_.” Bankotsu began again, leaning close. The shards pulsed in his throat. A pain that throbbed like a heartbeat. “I want it too.”

“What?”

His face was dark, only the hue of his Banryuu giving her any indication of what she could see. “You’re something else, woman.”

It was painful.

His lips pressed onto hers, pushing her deeper into the bedrock. There was no gasp, no struggle, just stunned confusion as her eyes remained wide.

Bankotsu only pulled away slightly, but the weight of his body had her pinned tightly against the wall. She could only see him let out a sigh he held for some time, darting out his tongue to lick his lips.

Painful.

The kiss was not demanding, it was not harsh or forceful—and he’s kissed and done plenty else with other women—it was simply, a press.

The shards in his throat were roaring with a burning feeling, fire raging it’s way down to the core of where his rotten heart sat. “You remind me of Banryuu.” He admits quietly after a moment. This was a side Kagome never expected to see from the leader of the ruthless seven. “You have an honesty whether you want to withhold it or not, I can see it in those eyes.”

He glanced to his weapon still guarding Kagome from moving towards the exit. The polished shine showed him Kagome’s intensity had ebbed just enough for him to ease the pressure he has her in. “I’m not pure.” he admits to her in the silence again. “I touched you, and nothing happened.”

The jewels within him said otherwise, and Kagome knew. After the kiss she felt a prickle of the shards changing, radiating towards her as though they wanted to escape. Was Bankotsu really looking to only talk?

His hands didn’t let go of hers, keeping her embraced between rock, weaponry, and himself. It almost felt suffocating until he moved just slightly. “I want you.” He says plainly, almost casually in his musings. “I want what you have, or maybe it's only because I was born with a jewel shard in my throat that I feel this way."

The man squeezed her hands. It felt like a cue to respond to him. Her doe eyes looked up at his before they pulled away from his intense stare.

“You can’t have me…”

“You’re not spoken for.” He smirked at her, cocky and prideful—and oh so true. “You could have been, but I think I learned just a bit about you from this alone.” He ducks his head back down to her ear and for a moment she stilled, expecting another kiss to dart her way. His breath tickled its way down her neck.

“You’re as pure as the jewel itself. Everyone who meets you will want you.” She jumped just a little as she felt lips on her neck. A peck. An innocent, little peck. “Just as I do, right now.”

How does one respond to this? “You’re a corpse—”

“I am. And so is about half of the other people residing in this mountain.” Bankotsu chuckled. “It doesn’t matter. We were all human once. We’re still human now.”

Remembering her bearings, Kagome tugged her hands away from him, edging slightly away from the mercenary and wedging herself free. He let her, there was no way out but through him. “When you fired that arrow I felt something I hadn’t felt in what was an eternity.”

Her inquisitive stare made him continue. “You know…being dead and all.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He sighs and shrugs his shoulders, easing into the conversation finally. Her eyes were staring at his lips as he smiled. “Here I was thinking that my second chance at life I could do whatever I wanted, when I wanted, and I could take what I wanted.” His eyes gleamed at her, iridescent and speaking of many unspoken words under it’s gaze. Her hands crossed over her chest. “I guess I’m not as evil as I thought I’d be.”

It was true. He never admitted to being a softy, but he would be a leader for his brotherhood. The butterfly he caught in his hands, paying respects to the brothers who died, even taking a moment of serenity with Jakotsu just earlier that day—

“But I’m still not pure, y’know?” He peeked a grin, cocky and knowing. “All alone in a cave…Just the two of us.” He took a step forward, throwing Kagome’s thoughts into a loop. What was his trick?

“Act pure all you want Kagome, you have a tenacity to lead men to their knees if you’d allow it.” The mercenary winked at her, taking one stride in her direction as she stepped back further and further into the cave. “You can fight, there’s a blazing fire in your core.” Another step. The cave was enclosed and tiny, but she didn’t think to call for help. The glint in Bankotsu’s eyes had her mind throwing ideas every which way in her head.

“Just like the jewel itself, radiating in that goodness of yours will lead everyone else to a demise of their own volition.” He had her scooped up in his arms without a gasp, her voice caught in her throat. “That wolf boy, your mutt—your friends—you’re as precious as the Shikon jewel. No wonder Naraku wanted you. Dead, or alive.”

“Naraku—?” Hazel eyes went wide. Her hands found purchase in Bankotsu’s shoulders. “Did he send you?!”

“No. I came because I wanted to.” He smirked up at her, holding her in his arms felt pretty nice. As nice as unsheathing Banryuu for a spar. It felt natural. “Just to talk, you know.”

“Talk…”

“To talk.” Bankotsu repeats. His gaze was burning up at her. Pure, pink. “If you were gonna make a struggle, it woulda been death.” He teased, dropping her as she yelped. He caught her around her waist, her feet barely on the ground. “But you’ve been pretty well behaved for the most part. Maybe you’re attracted by this corpse’s good looks?”

Her face flushed, lips in a thin line. Realization that a corpse really kissed her rolled her stomach. “Will you be taking me prisoner?”

Kagome was surprised by his softened stare. Almost like Sota when he was stumped by a question. “Why didn’t I think of that?!” He grinned, devilishly peeking out his canine. “Look at you, so smart for a little lady—”

“Don’t even go there!”

“And always so feisty when you want to be.” She blushed slightly. Just a moment ago he was saying Banryuu could have cleaved her face off, now he's just acting like a school boy flirt. “But no.” Bankotsu quipped, grip on her tight still. There was a reluctance to ever wanting to let her go now.

“No?”

“Woman, stop repeating what I say. No is a no.” His eyes glanced up, one hand now over her mouth.

Through the small cave opening he could hear the soft buzzing of insects. Time was running short, and he didn’t necessarily ask the questions that he had in mind in the first place. Maybe just being with her had eased his cloudy thoughts. Quickly Bankotsu tossed himself into the darker part of the cave, holding to his priestess tightly as she started to stumble.

He held her tight, Kagome twitched and tried to muffle, but he shushed her once again. “If you don’t want to be taken to Naraku, then shut your mouth.”

Her body went slack quickly as her eyes darted to the cave opening. A silhouette of a bug passed by without notice of the two. Bankotsu held her to him for just a few minutes more, until the noise subsided.

Still, Kagome asked. “Why didn’t you let them get me?”

“Huh?”

Bankotsu looked down at her yet again with that boyish confusion. Why didn’t he? “I want you all to myself?” He admits it plain as day. Yet again Kagome began her twitching and struggling in his arms. “Hey—hey!”

Kagome whipped around at him, raising a fist that he caught easily. “I’m not property and I’m not going to be staying here with you any longer! You had your talk now let me go!” She huffed, looking around for her weaponry. Bankotsu still held her hands firmly in his. “Let…go!”

“I still want some things from you Kagome.” His tone shifted, serious, as though preparing for a battle. “You’ve influenced me, whether you wanted to or not.” He chuckled, pulling her back into his arms. Greedily his hands groped at her arms, pulling her into an embrace that she couldn’t struggle against. “I’ve spent some time thinking about things, and I’m glad I’m not like that dog or Naraku.”

She huffed at her own futile attempts. Bankotsu really wasn’t looking to fight her—if anything the gestures had been polite somewhat save for when he was greeting her. “You mean a demon?”

“Yes, idiot.” The hairs in the back of her neck spiked up. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. What a clean smell. Even in the debris and sweat of travels, this girl is the epitome of what heaven could be like. “You know, I’ve always been the way I am since I was born to the day I had died. In death, and alive again, nothing had changed.” He admits it lowly into her ear, closing his eyes. The shards pulsed again in rhythm to what a heartbeat could really feel like.

“Nothing at all? You’ve always been this…uh, docile…when you’re with a girl?” She raised a brow at him, but made no means to reciprocate his gestures.

“This is different. I’ve had plenty of women, I’ve kissed and done many things with many women.” She could feel his lips pressed on her neck. “But you reminded me of something I lost my way in.”

The skinship was really throwing her off, twitching at any small advances he made—but still, it was nothing that felt forced or greedy. “The arrow.” He reminds her in a hum against her neck. “Ever since the arrow pierced me, I felt my sins scorched in the back of my mind. They were fun times, killing and pillaging and fighting. And when I think of them, I usually am blinded by only the joy I experienced.”

Somehow his weight shifted and they tumbled to the ground. Kagome giving a small yelp as Bankotsu continued to cling to her, holding her from crawling away. “I feel once in a while since then…that there are sins I still have to atone.” He states again, eyes cracking open to see her raven hair. “Only because of your arrow.”

Was this all her doing? Since she shot that arrow he was now fixated on her? “Bankotsu—”

“To think, for a moment in this cave…” He sighs, groaning in exasperation. “I have a pretty girl in my arms and I just can’t bring myself to really have at her!!”

Suddenly his eyes narrowed, looking at her—pressing his forehead firmly against hers. “Kagome.” A resolute command overtook his voice. “For a dead man walking, do me a favor.”

She blinked, eyes seeing this willed fire and determination in his own. With the way he said it, refusing him would just mean death wouldn’t it? He had been clingy and polite to some extent that didn’t include harm but maybe it was just a trap set up for when she would ease into his presence.

Confusion crossed her eyes, but she didn’t give him a response.

“Touch me.”

She wanted to question what exactly he meant, but his gaze was boring into her own. At that moment the declaration had turned her ears a burning red. His grip on her felt tighter, pressing her chest to his own. “Bankotsu what…what do you mean?”

Her face only reddened with nervousness at the implications.

“Touch me.” He didn’t want to admit it, the depths of hell would repeat his words in an echo if he said it aloud. “I know you feel it too.” He released his hold on one hand, guiding her fingers to his throat. They pulsed as his heartbeat, thumping quickly at her touch.

His eyes fluttered closed for a peaceful moment, something which Kagome was now intrigued by. A second hand rose up to touch his cheek, and like a kitten, Bankotsu instinctively nudged his head against her hand.

Soft, warm, a little shaky, but they were finding their way to the back of his neck. The woman could practically hear the shards humming to be with her, stuck behind clumps of flesh that Bankotsu kept them within. If she wanted to, she could dig her hands into his neck and pull them out.

A thick swallow caught her from her thoughts. Bankotsu’s eyes were closed and she could see contentment in his figure. His shoulders finally slacked, his hold on her not so tight.

“I haven’t felt _soft_.” He muttered, eyes lazily glancing away. “Don’t assume I don’t want to lay with you, that’d be pretty amazing I bet.” He smirked a little, and her hands went rigid at the declaration. “I have no time for that unfortunately.” Again, his forehead surged to touch hers.

Was this the effect of the shards? He pressed against her more, until he was on top of her. His hands were wrapped around her waist, despite her awkward protests he took his time to enjoy the space he was in.

It wasn’t silent or dry, the sound of even Kagome’s small complaints were uplifting. With his brother’s gone, loneliness wasn’t something he was ready to face.

Maybe he finally was seeking peace after his time in hell. The corpses of his brothers were still with him, but he knew they all weren’t not meant to meet each other in such a world. The netherworld was riveting as a challenge, but the loneliness he refused to face no matter what.

Just a moment of weakness. He thought to himself, nuzzling his way into Kagome’s neck again. Warm and clean and pure. Something he will never experience again.

“Touch me just for a bit.” He said. Her protests ceased, hands that were trying to push him off yet again now stilled. “Just for a bit Kagome. I’ll let you run free once I have what I want.” The shards burned his throat, like flames scorching his insides, and yet the skin was soft and cooling the wounds. He pulled away as he looked down towards her, eyes not soft, but rather contemplative.

She had fear in her eyes for only a moment. He knew what she was thinking. A tanned hand reached to brush the bangs from her face.

“I feel comfortable right now. If I ever happen to die, I want to take this memory to hell with me to enjoy for eternity.” He chuckled darkly, and Kagome knew what he meant in his words.

His only solace would be of her.

“In this cave, this will be our secret, you, me, and Banryuu.” He looked to his weapon as though it was a friend, chuckling. “And I’m in a good mood right now, so do a dead man a favor, yeah?”

He didn’t want to keep talking really, his hand reaching to undo the clasp of his chestplate. It sparked a concern in her eyes for only a moment. “To just be held.” He adds with a roll of his eyes. “C’mon priestess, don’t ruin this moment.”

“Bankotsu…” She couldn’t say she was shocked—sitting up to scoot back against the wall. The mercenary tossed his metal armor to the side, quickly scooping Kagome into his lap and holding her still. She was nervous the entire time, feeling like a doll that couldn’t speak. Her ear was pressed against his chest and could hear just a faint beat. So quiet, and soft. A dying heartbeat echoed in her ears.

Then she quietly remembered what he asked of her. He was being docile, but one wrong move would have him angry and throwing a fit, one in which could possibly wound her. “Bankotsu…” She muttered quietly. He looked down at her silently.

Her hands found their way back around his neck, threading her fingers through his bangs and smoothing out his hair. Her focus remained on his locks, brushing her digits against his skin with care. Fingers skirting down his cheek—halting at just the corner of his lips. He gave a knowing smirk at her, and the priestess scoffed as she continued touching his skin.

Resting on his throat, the jewels erratically thrummed for her touch. “Hm.”

“They’re pink you know.” She says quietly, looking at him with a curious stare.

“Always has been.” he adds, his arms lazily around her waist. “Like I said, I’m just human, I may be bad, but I have a fondness for some things.”

Now she tenderly pressed her forehead to his. “Your brotherhood?”

He didn’t waver his gaze at her. He wasn’t letting his guard down entirely, but he was definitely enjoying the moment. Her lips so close to his. “Yeah.” He tilted his head up just a bit, skirting her lips with his own. “Honesty, friendship…those things I do care for.” He admits it quietly to her, pressing his lips against her.

Just a press.

So soft. His eyes didn’t flutter close like hers had for a brief second. Kagome was too good to sully. He was only a man though, so maybe, just a little…

She finally gasped and gave a small jump. His hands drifting under the hem of her shirt. “You’ve been nothing but honest to me.” He adds coolly. Her body was warm. His hands looped around her waist and pulled her in, fingers making circles along her lower back. “And as I said, if you willed it, men and women would bow in your reverence, girl.”

Thankfully, her hands wrapped around his shoulders and he finally, _finally_ , melted into the touch. This was what he wanted, a realization that piqued his mind.

“This is a pleasure I never experienced.”

“Wh—hugging?” She raised a brow at him, leaning back to look at this mercenary with disbelief.

“Never experienced solace.”

She stayed quiet, instead taking his head and pressing it into the crook of her neck.

* * *

It felt like hours. They stayed still for a long time that Kagome almost thought she was going to fall asleep. The fear of Inuyasha and her friends kept her from giving in to the rest she needed. It just strangely…felt nice.

Bankotsu had his eyes closed, but she knew he was still wide awake.

Her fingers weaved into the back of his neck, occasionally she was humming as though it was her brother Sota she held. Anything to ease the stress that she had accumulated since he trapped her within the cave. For a moment, her eyes were closing and her weight slacking. Her head pressed into Bankotsu's hair as she nuzzled it without thought.

He couldn't be comfortable forever. It was time to move. “I’m ready.”

“Wh— _oof!_ ” he shrugged her off, dusting the dirt from his clothing. Kagome quickly stood up, a bit of a huff on her expression as he adjusted his armor back on. “Done—as in you’re leaving?”

He grinned at her. “Why? You want me to stay? In that case I can just take you to the castle—”

“No—You said you wouldn’t.”

“And I’m not.” Bankotsu gripped his halberd, dragging it free from the rock and swinging the remaining stones over the cliffside. “I got important things to do.”

He knew as much as Kagome that he wasn’t intending to ruin the mood. Though deep down she knew what he was planning to do. “Bankotsu…” She stepped towards him, near the entrance. “You don’t have to listen to Naraku—”

He raised a brow at her, not really expecting that as an answer. Just run away and do what? The countryside was worthless if his brotherhood wasn’t with him. He had to meet up once more with Renkotsu soon enough. “Sorry, it was paid work y’know?”

Still, the woman pleaded. She hoped the moment in the cave would cause him to give in, or to succumb to the idea of good. “You can travel and repent!” Her eyes were stern but honest. It was a genuine option.

He wasn’t sure how to approach it, just scoffing and grinning at her. “Repent for deeds I enjoyed doing? Why repent for the slaughters I found euphoria in huh?” Once more he stepped to her, pressing her to the edge of the entrance. The light gleaming on her face really showed him what a true beauty she was.

“All this was, was a confession, Kagome.” Again, the taste of her name was just too sweet. Too pure. “My second trip to hell, it may be different, but it’s not an excuse for the deeds I’ve done without remorse.” He dipped down to her.

“And I’m taking this as my final sin, without regrets, because I want it.”

Lifting her chin, he kissed her.

His mouth parted hers just a bit, slipping his tongue against her lips. Something she honestly hadn’t expected, her body gave a jolt. Just once, her eyes closed for a moment. His kiss was warm, and soft. Kagome pressing her lips just a bit more against his. It was clean, it felt almost heavenly. Her lips kneaded against his just for a moment longer, savoring the entirety of what transpired.

If only he kissed her like this sooner, maybe things would have ended up much differently.

Still, she was too pure, even for a kiss that was just a bit more than a press. Bankotsu pulled away, only to give her a chaste kiss yet again. “Nothing more than a confession, priestess.” He touched her chin, turning and making his way to the ledge of the mountainside.

Quietly she watched him go, wary to not stumble from her daze.

“Maybe…” He called to her with a hand on his hip, a seriously contemplative look on his face. “When you die, I’ll come and get you, yeah?” He threw Banryuu against his back, smirking at her. Her dumbstruck gaze would be a great memory as he ventured back to the depths of Hell. She made no response, but there was a reflective emotion he caught in her doe eyes. 

He continued his trek through the mountain, a hum in his voice.

_Repent, huh?_

After leaving his confessions behind, the impure mercenary, murderer of a thousand warlords and nearly a thousand demons, had finally felt a sense of solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shy. I actually wish I could write M scenes but oof.  
> However, I think with a story like this it suit's the mini plot that it is more of a...gentle romance, one where Bankotsu realizes something sacred and gingerly (sort of) tries to care for it. I also feel Kagome is the type to give someone a moments chance to hear them out but only in some circumstances...so I tried to make this situation work.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in almost an eternity, and this is my first Inuyasha fic.  
> I haven't ever finished the anime, so I finally got to the Mount Hakurei arc and really fell for the villain's dynamic.  
> I just love the idea that Bankotsu is evil, but he still possesses human qualities. I am not good at conveying things like this, but it is a drabble after all.


End file.
